


The One where Tony's Sons Meet

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 16/17-year-old Harley Keener, Dad!Tony, Gen, Iron Dad, Peter meets Harley, adorble peter parker, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Peter meets Harley





	1. Part One

Peter was excited to say the least. Apparently, almost all of the 10 intern slots were taken, and one of those interns, someone who eceeded all expectations, was coming a week early from Tennessee. 

Mr.Stark told him that this ”Harley” would have a floor of the tower to share with the other ”interns” 

Mr.Starks definition of ”Intern” changes every day.

For Him it applies to Spider-Man and helping Dr.Banner and his mentor in the lab.

Apparently Ms.Potts and Mr.Stark chose Harley, so he didn't know what his ”internship” would entitle.

He does know that a few of his friends at Midtown High got the internship, and that Harley was the only intern from out of state. Which meant he was gonna be staying at the compound. 

Lucky. He only got to stay on the weekdays in the summer because of Mays new rules. No spiderman-ing on the weekends either.

Peter guessed this was her way of limiting the amount of time he was in a life-or-death crisis.

”Peter, Mister Stark, Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Harley Keener have arrived. They will be in the main building in 46 seconds.” FRIDAY chimed in from above him. 

”Thanks FRIDAY.”

“No problem Peter.”

Peter quickly got off the couch and went to the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently. Come on, you'd think that in one of the most secure buildings in the world the elevators would be faster.

The elevator doors slid open with a quiet ‘ding’ and Mr.Stark was smiling at a boy that was about the same height as Peter. He also had shorter hair and blue eyes. 

So this is Harley Keener.

“Miss us kid? I’ve never seen you so excited besides when we’ve let you have coffee that one time.”

Pepper stepped out besides Harley and Tony, heels clicking against the tile. “ Hello Peter, and Tony, don’t tease them too much. I have to get to a board meeting, I’ll be back in time for May’s spectacular cooking on Sunday.”

Peter nodded and watched as Pepper walked towards the East Wing of the compound, the pet designated for SI business. Peter has only been there once, when he turned down being an official Avenger.

Rhodey spoke up, “Tony, we have training.”

Tony groaned and glanced at Harley, who smiled slightly. 

“It’s ok Tony, go do your Avenging stuff.”

Tony visibly hesitated at leaving Harley’s side (Peter would deny later the twinge of jealously he felt, then the immediate guilt that followed).

“Well, ok then... Peter, give Harley a tour and show him where his room is. Dinner is at Six.” Tony yelled as Rhodey forced him into the training room.

Peter heard a chuckle behind him and turned to face Harley. He stuck out a hand, “Hi, my name is Peter Parker.”

Harley shook it. “Harley Keener.”


	2. Part Two

Harley understood that Mr.Stark had to go and do avenger-ey things, honestly, he felt a little selfish for thinking otherwise.

“Hey, um, Harley? I can show you where your room is so you can drop off your bags. Then I can show you around if you want. Or we could totally just do that tomorrow if-“

“Yeah, let's go that.”

Peter looked like he was about to inquire which option Harley had chosen, but he simply nodded, turned around, and started walking. Harley trailed behind him trying to figure out a way to make small talk. ”hows the westher ” seemed to cliche and he already knew what that was like.

Harley sped up so he matched Peter’s pace. ”So, um, Peter, have you met any of the other interns?” 

A frown etched across his face before he answered hesitantly, “ two of them not including you goes too Midtown, which is my high school by the way. I know one of their names, because they came up to me on the last day of school... her name is Monica Neivana. Short, Genius-“

“-Isn’t everyone at your school some form of genius?” Harley interjected.

“Well considering an 87 is like an F for most kids pretty much I guess? But anyway, she’s nice. We haven’t really talked much but we exchanged numbers, so I can pass on questions she has about the internship to Mr.Stark.” 

“And the other one?”

Peter looked flustered for a second, “I only know it’s a male, because that’s all what Mr.Stark would tell me. And I already know you, so I guess that’s another intern I know. Your the only intern from out of state as much as I know of.”

Harley snorted, “Great, I’m gonna be surrounded by Yankees.”

That comment brought a small smile to the younger boy’s face before he spun around and stopped in front of a door. “Ta-da! This is your room.”

Harley looked at it and his eyes flicked to the door across from his. “Who’s bedroom is that?”

“Oh that’s mine, that staircase at the end of the hall is Tony’s Private lab. I’m pretty sure you have access to that, even if you don’t Mr.Stark will give it too you, as all the interns need to have it.”

Harley nodded went inside, setting his duffel bag on his bed and his roller bag on the floor. “It’s bigger then my living room in my old house.”

Peter smiled from the doorway, “Same here. Mr.Stark has so much space since he remodeled the compound, he doesn’t know what to do with it all half the time.”

Harley made a mental decision to unpack later, choosing to let Peter be his tour guide and get to know the 15 year old better for the remainder of his afternoon. “You call him Mr.Stark.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed, “and you don’t?”

“Hey don’t take offense, I’m just saying it’s that Tony practically threatened me to call him ‘tony’ and not ‘Mr.Stark’. Honestly, I don’t want to test him.”

Peter’s face morphed from slight annoyance into a smile, “Yeah, i don’t listen to him. But don’t take his threats seriously, if you do you’d end up spontaneously combusting from anxiety and worry. Hey, have you ever played Mario kart?”

“Not in a while, no.”

Peter smiled, “well your about to face the master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: New Seris, part one of "We Won the War, What was it All For?", called "I can't Trust You". ( a Civil War Fix-It fic taking place right after Avengers 4)
> 
> Coming soon: Pt Three of "The One Where Tony's Sons meet"


	3. Chapter 3

”Damn it Parker, I'm gonna get you for that!”

Peter laughed as Harley’s ”Yoshi with a Yoshi Scooter, Yoshi wheels, and Yoshi paraglider” got hit with a blue turtle shell and git knocked off the tracks.

Hey, it isn't Peters fault Harley got cocky and suggested they play rainbow road.

”You wish, Keener!”

They didn't even notice that Pepper was behind them until she spoke. ”Boys? Get to a stopping place, dinners ready.”

Peter immediately pressed the pause button, “Who’s cooking?”

Pepper hummed, “Laura is cooking some southern dish called gumbo or something, and Natasha is helping. It smells amazing.”

Harley’s eyes widened. “ Natasha Romanov aka the Black Widow is here?!”

Pepper nodded, “Wen Tony had to go for training, the reason it was mandatory to go is because it was the first time all of the non-rouge avengers could get together and practice.”

Peter nodded and looked at Harley, “Come on, when Natasha helps cook or cooks anything it’s amazing. “ 

Harley followed the younger enthusiastic genius to the community dinning room. Where the Offical Avengers were around a gigantic dinning table. Doctor Strange, Vision, Rhodey, Thor, Bruce, even Loki was sitting down with Tony at the head of the table, and Carol Danvers at the other end. There were three spots open by Tony, and Harley and Peter claimed two of them. Pepper was already beside Tony anyway, so they weren’t taking her spot. 

Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel were speaking quietly among themselves in awe of all the influential people around them.

Laura came in and started handing out bowls of gumbo [ it’s basically a stew but with chicken, potatoes, and tons of other meat. A specialty of the southern part of America] Natasha helping her out and halting daggers at the men.

Finally Bruce, who was brave enough to match her stare spoken up, “what’s up Nat?”

The assassin tsked “It’s rude of all of you to make Laura and me serve all of you.”

Laura laughed, “No Nat, it’s fine, I’m the one who volunteered to cook anyway. “ she sat down beside Nathaniel after everyone had a plate.

Natasha nodded and took her place, after a few bites she smile slightly, “Its wonderful Laura.”

Comments of agreement come from around the table. 

“Better then I can cook.”

“Tony you burn everything you touch, but yes Laura, this is wonderful.”

“Miss Barton your cooking is delightful.”

Laura smiled gratefully at the approval from  
all.

Before Harley could finish half of it Peter was done with his. What did that kid have, the metabolism of a super soldier?

Tony looked up, “I have an announcement to make, Two of the Rouge Avengers took a deal with the UN... they’ll be at the compound in a week or so.”

Chaos erupted in the room. Carols face was calm and collected, but her hands gripping the edge of the table said what her face did not. 

Doctor Strange’s hands sparked with orange energy. 

Rhodey looked pissed, while Thor, Bruce, and Loki looked downright confused.

“Who’s returning Tony?” All eyes turned to Natasha.

Tony took a deep breath. “Hawkeye and Ant-Man.” 

Even more protests sounded in the room and Harley caught sight of Peter dashing out with  
pepper at his heels. The SI CEO looked at Tony and gave him a look that said, “Go on, ill help him out.”

Laura stood up, “Quiet!”

Silence followed and she sat back down, ”Thank you. Tony, please go on.”

Tony nodded, “The good news is that they sighed the accords, so that’s two more people off of Rogers team. If they all cave in at some point, then Roger’s and his Band of Misfits will all be in custody soon. I think that’s enough excitement for tonight, and I have to prepare for the internship and a Skype call with the president in 30 minutes.”

Tony looked at Harley and signaled for him to follow him and mouthed “Only if you want.”

The teen nodded and followed Tony out, leaving the chatter between the Avengers and the Barton’s family.

Tony faced Harley, “Kid, I’m sorry about in there. I didn’t want your first meal at the compound to be like that.”

“Oh no Mr.Sta- Tony it was amazing.”

Tony smiled and put on a hand on Harley’s shoulder, “ Wanna come help me out in the lab?”

Harley’s eyes widened, “but don’t you have the president to worry about?”

“Na, he knows I’m always 45 minutes late for our scheduled meetings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon: Hank, Hope, and Cassie are at the compound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
